a beautiful love ballad between raito and L
by Iba
Summary: sweet, passionate lovemaking between 2 boys that have nowhere to go in this cruel society


Disclaimer: we don't own death note, but if we did L wouldn't die and lightxL would totally be canon lol!!!

We've written this for the love of raito and L- THE GREATEST COUPLE FOR LIFE! ENJOY!

_beautiful love ballad between raito and L_

* * *

"L ARE YOU--"

BEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGUWAAHHHHHHHHSSHHHHHP came from the other side of the stall. Light tried so, so hard not to picture what the liquidy sounds just squirted out until L mentioned it was the strawberries. Light covered his mouth and nose with one hand as he tried not to breathe. Instead he was thinking about the nice prize be after enduring this shitty moment; Light and L.. mmmm...

THE SMELL KEPT GETTING STRONGER AND STRONGER, THOUGH! It was penetrating Light's fingers. His lungs started inhaling the smell of dead babies with sauce smashed with cookies and deer.

SPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJIGGGLE

Light threw up and fell into the puddle, unconscious, thus having L plunge forward by their chains and making a mess everywhere.

LATER THAT DAY

Light paused, his fingers still embedding small half-moons into L's shoulders. His lover looked up at him, curious.

"Raito? What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head in a way that ten minutes ago would have made Raito melt into a small puddle of love goo (or, possibly, semen.)

Raito was paralysed, his eyes glued to the horrible sight before him. It appeared that his dick was covered in a chunky, brown substance, with small pieces of corn and the occasional nut or two.

After a few moments of silence, he screamed.

"I THOUGHT YOU FIXED YOUR DIARRHEA PROBLEM!"

"Oh, dear," L murmured, before flinching, grabbing his pillow and crying out. Torrents of shit sprayed out of his ass, covering Light's special areas and parts of his thighs and torso. Raito was absolutely horrified to see a whole, undigested strawberry hit him in the left pec before falling weakly to the bed.

L couldn't control himself. He needed the bathroom but he was currently doing some serious business; plus seeing the sight of Light lain back in the back, clearly bewildered to the point of not living didn't help but make him want to go over there and... OH GOD! He jumped on Light as his ass uncontrollably spattered a mix of shit and corn paint on the walls like a demon sprinkler.

Light screamed as he frantically tried to get away; he kept pulling on the sheets but L was in such an amorous mood that he kept pulling him back.

"I'll be done in a minute, Raito," L murmured in what he considered a sexy, husky voice, drawing circles in the shit on Raito's chest. "Let's finish .. come on."

Raito's mouth opened in silent horror as L turned around, his ass rumbling like an active volcano. "Oh .. wait .. damn."

His ass sprayed again, this time firing right into Light's mouth like some kind of delicious, fibery cannon ball.

Light gurgled as the contents festered it's way down his throat. Some poop managed to hit him in the pupil and that's when Light exploded and punched the middle of L's butt cheeks to the point it went inside his butt hole. The eruption suddenly stopped.

Alarmed by the squelching noises and the strangled screaming, Matsuda stumbled his way into Light and L's bedroom, his hand on his pistol lest Kira be inside.

"Light! Ryuuzaki! I've come to sa-"

Light blinked, his fist so far up L's ass that you could see it sticking out through L's thin, taut stomach. He was coated head to toe in shit, with two undigested pecans resting atop the crown of his head. L looked pregnant (with Raito's fist,) a slow stream of shit slowly making its way out of his almost completely eclipsed asshole.

Matsuda hesitated, his mouth hanging open. He was lost for words.

"Oh .. no - " L began, but soon his ass sprayed so violently that Light's fist was dislodged. He ran around in circles screaming, spraying Matsuda. Three particularly large turds lodged themselves in the police officer's nostrils and mouth, and he put his hands to his face, struggling to breathe. Light ran to try and help him, but slipped on the waste splattered all over the carpet and fell rather unceremoniously into a pile of poop.

"Matsuda!!" he yelled, watching as his comrade fell to the ground in slow motion.

He fell, his chest perfectly still. L stopped spraying out of his ass like a faucet and joined Raito, surveying Matsuda's scarily still body.

"Is he .. dead?"

TO BE CONTINUED

R&R please!! we both worked really hard on this, we think it is romantic and kawaii


End file.
